


[鸣佐]论与刚互通心意就分离一年多的人再次见面后会发生什么

by jen11love



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jen11love/pseuds/jen11love
Summary: 鸣人与佐助刚互通心意就分离了一年多，然后他们再次见面了。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 注意：番外有鸣佐两人通过大蛇丸黑科技造出的小孩出现。

在离村一年又五个月后，佐助再次站在了木叶隐村的入口处。

他站在原地，抬头看了看大门上木叶的标志，又远望了眼村内和平热闹的景象，心中涌起些微思绪，佐助正要细细分辨自己为何感到怅然，便被一声由远及近的“佐助助助助助——！！”给打断。  
佐助刚转头看去，鸣人就已近在眼前，还张开双臂给了他个熊抱。

“佐助，我好想你的说。”鸣人一面大声说着，一面把头埋在佐助肩脖处蹭了蹭，又深深吸进一口气，喃喃道：“是佐助的味道。”

“……”佐助对鸣人的迎接不是不感动，但在周围人——无数路人，以及门口当值的肯定能听见鸣人小声自言自语的忍者——都露出目瞪口呆的神情时，他的情绪中还是尴尬占了上风。

 

他们差点儿就要手拉手进村了。

之所以说差点儿，是因为没过多久伊鲁卡就赶了过来，然后在鸣人站‘佐助好不容易回来了我当然要陪他’与伊鲁卡站‘没提前请假不可以翘掉火影候补课，就算是佐助回来了’这两个相对的立场下，俩人进行了一番陪佐助和回去补课的车轱辘辩论，同时鸣人一边牵着佐助的手一边与伊鲁卡拉拉扯扯，整个场面简直不堪入目。

最后是忍无可忍的佐助主动甩开了鸣人的手——再在村口呆下去，可能明天木叶日报的头条就是《惊叹！村口三男子拉扯不休，竟是师生三角恋》了——说：“我先去找卡卡西。”

于是鸣人手忙脚乱的从口袋里掏出什么塞进佐助手里，然后不甘不愿地被伊鲁卡拉走了。

 

卡卡西这六代目当得貌似还不错，佐助这样想着，假装没发现几张散乱文件下露出的《亲热攻略》的书角，他从包里掏出一叠纸张递给卡卡西，卡卡西装模作样翻了几下就放到一旁。

佐助见状撇了撇嘴，却没说什么。

 

在一年又五个月以前，即他和鸣人联手解开无限月读几天后，他们刚回木叶村，两人就在樱的铁拳威胁下住进医院。当天晚上，鸣人偷偷钻进佐助的被窝，佐助想转过身，但被鸣人死死抱住无法动弹。鸣人抱了一会儿，然后闷闷的说：“佐助，你待会儿就走吧。”

“……”佐助几乎要惊讶了。

“再不走，你就走不了了吧？”

佐助抬起右手搭在鸣人紧紧箍着他腰的左手上，轻声说：“那你放手啊。”

 

那夜佐助匆忙到堪称狼狈，查克拉还没完全恢复，左臂的断口依旧隐隐作痛，忍具来不及补充，行李也没收拾，完好的右手捏着一个丑丑的青蛙钱包，带着鸣人“我会把木叶变成佐助能回来的地方的我说”的承诺，只身一人躲躲藏藏地跳过无数人家的屋顶，他一路疾行，在村口或终结谷都没顿足回首。

几个月以后，佐助已完全养好了伤，正在适应缺了一只手和进化了一只眼的新生活，他练着单手结印，面前便突然出现了只蛤蟆，蛤蟆与佐助对视两秒，留下一个卷轴和几封信就自己解除了通灵术。  
毫无疑问是鸣人的蛤蟆，佐助想着，起身走上前。先拿起卷轴，打开一看，是六代火影给他的特殊任务，大意是需要人去统计各国各地四战的遗留影响与现在的生活状况，鉴于宇智波佐助实力强大又刚巧在外，这个任务就交给他了，不用定期报告，归期不限。

随后佐助打开那几封信，卡卡西在信中说，虽然所有人都知道这个任务只是为了让他有理由无期限离村，但最好还是写点儿东西好堵长老团的嘴；樱关心了他的身体；至于鸣人——佐助颇有些嫌弃的看着鸣人的信，“字真丑。”佐助评价说——通篇在写木叶的长老团最开始是如何污蔑佐助的名声，想把他判为叛忍啦，还想使人追捕他啦，然后鸣人大爷是如何力揽狂澜，才让小佐助现在能悠悠闲闲地在村外晃荡——呲啦。

……糟糕，不小心用力过度……佐助看着自己手中被扯裂揉作一团的信纸想到。

 

之后佐助便四处游历，鸣人隔三岔五送信来，佐助只偶尔挑选一两封来回复。期间鸣人还和雏田闹出了场传得远在大陆另一端的佐助都有所耳闻的绯闻。那几天对佐助而言简直是噩梦，平均下来隔三小时面前就会出现只带着信的通灵蛤蟆，其内容从自证清白，到怒斥这是长老团的阴谋，到让佐助一定要相信他漩涡鸣人的真心的闭合循环，搞得佐助不胜其烦。在佐助又一次被通灵术吵醒后，他冷静地写下巨大的占满了整张纸的‘闭嘴’二字让蛤蟆传信回去，同时将手中的毛笔捏断成两截——

然后在终于睡了个好觉的翌日午后，又勉为其难地写了句“吊车尾的，我相信你”并让自己的忍鹰送去木叶。

 

视角转回现在，佐助在交出那叠说是各国各地情报，实际上更偏向于个人游记的报告后，便与卡卡西相顾无言。过了半分钟，把自己包裹得严严实实的六代目露出笑弯的眉眼，说：“要去看看鸣人是怎么上火影候补课的吗？”

 

这便是佐助倚靠着墙，一面透过玻璃窗瞥着教室内的鸣人如何对着文书抓耳挠腮，一面将手中的东西一下一下抛起又接住的原因。

今日天晴，又正直下午，佐助躲进头顶屋檐遮出的阴影中，自大腿以下却还是被晒得微疼，他手中的金属物件在阳光下闪闪发亮。佐助抛了会儿，觉得无趣便停了下来，将其拿在指间，举在眼前仔细端详。

这是鸣人的公寓的备用钥匙。

要抱着怎样的心思，从多久以前就将备用钥匙带在身上，才能在不知他归期的情况下，一见面就能把钥匙拿出来呢？

 

“佐助！”鸣人趁着伊鲁卡离开教室，一把推开窗户，探出身叫出倚着墙的人的名字，“我们去吃拉面吧！”

“……你完事了？”佐助侧头挑眉问。

鸣人没回答，扯过纸胡乱写了张‘我和佐助去吃拉面了’的留言，便拉住佐助奔向一乐拉面。

 

刚从屋顶跳到街上，佐助就使力挣了挣，鸣人顺势放开了他的手，然后与佐助并肩走着。

上一次肩并肩前往某地还是他们被樱压着去医院，那时鸣人遍体鳞伤，心情却一点也没受到疼痛的影响，满脑子都是‘我与佐助心意相通’‘我终于找回佐助了’‘佐助佐助佐助’，若说勉力分出点儿心神，也全是在设想他与佐助的未来，没什么具体内容，只顺理成章的觉得他肯定要与佐助住在一起，然后没准儿还能重结第七班，像过去那样一起出任务——这时鸣人倒是把佐井忘了，别说佐井，哪怕是樱与卡卡西，都被他虚化为满足自己妄想的人物背景板。

结果等他真正躺在医院的病床上时，才反应过来佐助现在还是叛忍，不久前才扰乱过五影大会、袭击奇比拉又杀了团藏，现在木叶还有个敌视宇智波的长老团。

鸣人盯着佐助的背影，他知道佐助没睡着，他还知道如果他什么也不说，佐助会留下来，哪怕佐助能预料之后自己会被监禁、审问，被封住查克拉与蒙上双眼，被关在阴冷潮湿的牢里连伤都没法好好养。

可我怎么舍得让你遭遇那些。

鸣人翻身下床，光着脚踩在冰冷的地砖上，他向前几步拉开佐助的被子挤了进去。

必须由我来开这个口，鸣人无比清晰的意识到。

再然后，佐助趁夜走了，鸣人在还留有佐助余温的床上，睁着眼躺到了第二天清晨。

 

鸣人瞥了眼佐助，一年多没见面，现在上下打量一番，佐助不仅发型变了，连神态相较过去都柔和了许多。鸣人有点儿享受与佐助这样静默相伴，又觉得不聊些什么实在是太浪费气氛，他在脑子里翻找哪些话题是佐助感兴趣的，然后脱口而出：“那个，关于宇智波的族地——”

……糟糕！我为什么会说这个！

佐助倒是没那像鸣人预料的那样生出过激反应，相反他平静地看向鸣人，等鸣人说下去。

“全留着原有范围不动是不可能的说，经过商议，除了佐助你家及周围一片以外，其余都建成了新的民居。现在保留的那块地已经被清理平整了，等佐助有空的时候，就去请大和来修吧。”

“你呢？”

鸣人闻言猛地转头看去，佐助依旧一脸淡然，仿佛刚才说话的那个不是他。

“你是不是坦率得有点OOC了？”这句话在鸣人嘴里转了三圈还是被他咽了下去，而且比起对佐助的人设提出质疑，鸣人觉得还是应该把注意力放在自己被佐助难得的坦率给戳中的少男心上，他的心脏鼓胀又收缩，似乎全身的血液都涌向脸部——

“那里，是不是离火影办公室有点远……”佐助继续说着，侧头避开鸣人的视线。

——什么嘛！原来佐助也在害羞啊！鸣人看着佐助微红的耳尖，在知晓对方害羞后，不知为何自己反而坦然起来，他回答说：“没关系，有飞雷神啊我说，过几天，我们就一起去找大和吧。”  
佐助点了点头。

之后鸣人像似从哪里获得了许可，又像打开了话痨开关，开始向佐助倾倒过去一年又五个月里，类似于赤丸发了几次情找了几条母狗的八卦。

 

一乐拉面店内，鸣人在佐助左边，与他并排坐着。

许是因为太久没见面，拉面都端上来了，鸣人还依旧叨叨个不停，一会儿讲鹿丸和手鞠的恋情进展，一会儿又谈到五大国对尾兽的处置，八卦与公事交杂出现，吵得佐助恨不得一掌拍上鸣人后脑勺把他按进碗里，但苦于没有左手，又想到这是鸣人憋了一年多的话量，最终还是忍下冲动，面无表情地就着鸣人的声音吃面。

“哦，对了，你还记得雏田吗？”

“……”佐助抿了口汤，在心里回答：记得，同期那个之前和你传绯闻传的天下皆知的女人。

“她现在在争取日向家的继承权哦，好像本来应该是她妹妹继承来着，最近闹得可厉害了，什么宗家分家的。欸，如果是雏田的妹妹继承家族的话，那雏田不就算分家了吗我说，要打上和宁次一样的那个……”鸣人声音越来越小，佐助看了他一眼，说：“你倒是知道的清楚。”

两人间安静了会儿，佐助开口说：“这不是挺好的吗，去做她想做的事，继承她兄长的遗志——”

“鸣人！”

鸣人和佐助转头看去，是找过来的伊鲁卡，“你又偷溜——”

“哇啊，伊鲁卡老师，我这就回去啦！”鸣人端起碗，配着汤将面条灌进嘴里，吃得汁水四溅，一旁的佐助皱着眉将自己的位子移远了些。“你去逛逛村子吧佐助，不用等我了，今天不知道要弄到多晚的说。”鸣人说完，便急匆匆向教室赶去。

 

结果等鸣人从教室出来，已经是深夜了。

他双手在脑后交叠，仰着头看高楼缝隙间的明月，一步一步向公寓走去。

佐助，鸣人无声的念着这个名字，光是sasuke这三个音节在他唇齿间滑过，就能让他倍感欣喜。

虽然只要鸣人想，无论佐助身在何处，他都能凭查克拉感知到对方，但这到底与亲眼看见佐助、亲自陪伴在佐助身边是不一样的。不是没有过干脆什么都不管地前往佐助身边的想法，比如被强压着学习处理文书工作时；疲累于与长老团进行从宇智波灭族真相的公布，到对宇智波唯一末裔的处置的角力时；还有听说佐助又重集了鹰小队，自己写信去问，结果佐助说那三人是同行同伴时……

然而鸣人还是留在了村中，甚至没用影分身去见一次佐助。

不过佐助现在终于回来了，在他写信询问佐助归期的五日后。

 

鸣人是从窗户翻进公寓的，彼时佐助已经躺在那张单人床上，听见他翻窗的动静后便睁开眼向他看来。鸣人见佐助眼神清明，拿不准他是本身就能清醒得如此快，还是根本没睡着过，毕竟上一次睡在同一间屋子里都不知是多久以前了，何况那时鸣人还没现在这种为了不吵醒同居人，有门不走故意翻窗的小心思。

“明天我去接手，”佐助冷不丁开口说，“你也一起去，要顺便给你检查一下。”

“嗯，伊鲁卡老师已经跟我说过了。”鸣人走进屋，经过桌子时往桌上瞟了一眼，发现那块黑色阴影是一袋子番茄，“要不是因为把明天的任务挪到今天做完，我才不会弄到那么晚的说。”

等鸣人洗漱完，与佐助在床上面对面躺着后，他注视着佐助，感到对方似乎想说什么，但佐助看了他一会儿，对他说了声“晚安”就转过身去，于是鸣人在回了句“晚安”后也闭上了双眼。

 

两人出乎意料得一夜好眠，不说什么‘他就躺在身边这让我如何能睡着’的煎熬，连睡着睡着就肢体交缠，晨间反应不小心抵着对方的大腿这种通俗剧情都没发生。

虽然不经历那种尴尬事挺好的，但总觉得有点儿遗憾啊我说，鸣人一面刷牙一面想。

吃过早饭后，两人便向医院走去，佐助看了眼远处的医院，那里全是新修的楼，一年前他没细看，现在才发现十二岁时他与鸣人大战天台的那栋楼已消失不见了，也不知是在佩恩袭击木叶时被摧毁，还是因医院布局重新规划而被拆除。

 

而属于佐助的第七班的最后一名成员，就在那里等着。

 

昨日除了鸣人，佐助并没有见到任何同期生，想是在忙着各自的任务，无法如小时候那般三人一队在街上闲晃，绕村走一圈能把所有同学偶遇个遍。

对于春野樱，这个在他叛村前试图用告白来挽留他，又在桥下试图杀过他的女子，佐助称不上了解，毕竟分别多年且立场相对，脑海中对她的印象除了幼时她精通理论与幻术外，就是四战时她所展现出的怪力与医疗忍术，以及又一次试图用告白来挽留自己上。

佐助见其人前先闻其声。他和鸣人刚走医院的楼梯口，就听见了楼上传来樱极具穿透力的咆哮声，似乎是下属犯了错的样子，她一面把什么木制品——极有可能是她的办公桌——拍得砰砰作响，一面相当严厉地责骂着对方。

佐助情不自禁瞥了眼鸣人。

察觉到佐助的视线，鸣人一面因樱的吼声露出瑟缩的神态，一面勉强笑道：“佐助你这一年多没回村，所以不知道的说。樱她啊，虽然一直留在医院里没出去执行什么需要动手的任务，但也依旧成长为那种能轻而易举一拳打穿三层楼板的，了不起的女性了呢。”

“……要不，我们换个时间再来？”佐助认真地建议说。

 

在鸣人哭丧着脸，用‘不行啊佐助，樱现在超忙的说，错过这次不知下次要等多久’为理由拒绝了佐助的临阵逃脱后，佐助还是被鸣人拉着手走进了樱的办公室。

站在门口时佐助向房间内扫了一眼，在木制办公桌侧面的裂痕上停留了两秒，随后把视线移向樱。樱比起佐助记忆里的模样要显得干练得多，她的桌上堆满文件，额发被几个发夹胡乱夹在头侧，露出额中的菱形印记。她见鸣人与佐助站在门口，挥手让面前垂头丧气的下属离开，然后说：“鸣人去找静音小姐做常规检查就可以了。佐助君的话，因为伤口已经完全愈合了，所以要多花些时间。”说着，樱顿了顿，然后从抽屉里拿出叠文件，站起身给佐助带路，来到一间置有奇怪器具的房间。

樱让佐助在器具一旁的扶椅上坐下，然后示意佐助露出左臂，将其放置于仪器中，樱在仪器上按了几下，仪器便亮了起来。

“这能刺激断口处闭合的神经与血管，现在还不明显，不过十多分钟后可能会感到轻微疼痛。”樱对佐助解释说，然后站在原地查看起仪器上的数据。

过了会儿，佐助见樱没有离开的意思，开口说：“这里不用你一直盯着吧，樱。鸣人跟我说过装义肢的过程。有什么事？”

樱笑了笑，说：“……鸣人毕竟是刚受伤没多久就来装义肢，所以步骤上自然与佐助君——”她在佐助的注视下无法再说下去。

“那是什么？”佐助看了一眼樱手中的文件，问到。

樱脸上露出了明显的犹豫，她迟疑地说：“是由我和静音小姐主持的全新的医疗项目，我只是来询问佐助君的意愿……”樱将视线移开，继续说：“在上一次战争中，有许多忍者牺牲，不，应该说，从还未建立忍村那时到现在，哪怕不是战争，在完成高级别任务的时候忍者依旧有可能失去性命。从忍者学校开始，我们就一直被教导要学会为了完成任务而抛弃同伴、忍者不可哭泣等，的确有做得到的人，但是也有不少因同伴死亡而受到影响，轻则无法继续当忍者，重则因心神不宁而在对敌中丧命，甚至自杀的人，更别说那些亲人是忍者的普通人。”

“还有宇智波带土，虽然我不了解在他身上发生过什么事，但从他说的那些用来打击鸣人的话来看，他也一定失去过重要的同伴……”

“……”佐助见樱不再说下去，问：“所以，你是想改变这样的规则吗？”

樱闻言有些慌忙地摇了摇头，“不，我没有那样的能力……我和静音小姐，是想帮助那些失去了同伴的人们调整他们的心理状态，至少通过我们的诊断，能让那些忍者在一定期限内有拒接高级任务的可能。不过因为这是医疗中全新的领域，所以别说治疗方法，甚至不久前才把这确定为一种需要医治‘疾病’。”

“我——”樱咬了咬自己的下唇，“在佐助君离开的这段时间里有想过，以前我和卡卡西老师听说佐助君加入了晓，袭击了八尾人力柱，为了不让云隐与木叶之间发生战争，我们都打算阻止佐助君，甚至我还下了要杀掉佐助君的决心，只有鸣人他在听见消息后，第一反应是想知道佐助君你到底经历了什么才会那样做……如果，那时候有更多的人去关注佐助君加入晓的原因的话，事情是不是就会有不一样的发展。”

“佐助君成功的度过了那个时期，所以假使佐助君愿意把自己的心理历程记录下来——当然，我知道这太过冒犯！所以佐助君完全可以拒绝——”樱说着，拿着文件的手不自觉的用力，使纸张边缘皱了起来。

“樱。”

樱闻声看向佐助，然后愣住了。

“你的确如鸣人所说，成长为了不起的女性了。”佐助带着不易察觉的微笑，这样说道。

 

等鸣人来找佐助时，佐助正准备安装义肢。樱本想将鸣人赶出房间，但随后又说鸣人可以留下，只必须呆在角落里别碍事。鸣人见樱的眼眶有些红，像似哭过，想问却又被樱一个‘闭嘴’的眼神止住，看向佐助，佐助也给了他个‘别问我’的眼神，鸣人的视线在两人间扫了几个来回，却因为始终不被理睬而闷闷不乐的放弃了询问。

佐助装好义肢后，樱叮嘱了些注意事项，尤其强调了这几天不能过多使用左手，外力轻微触碰、沾水或练习指关节灵活度是可以的，更进阶的适应训练得等义肢与断口连接稳固才行。

两人走后，樱回到办公室，才坐下没多久就听见了敲门声，随后鸣人鬼鬼祟祟地探出头来，说：“樱……你知不知道什么样的人体润滑剂比较好？”

 

鸣人和佐助回到公寓里，站在玄关的两人却颇有些手足无措。

昨天从见面开始就是匆忙的，夜里也因为考虑到今日佐助要装义肢而各自安睡，等现在终于闲了下来，在面对对方时却不知该做些什么，有许多想说的话，又觉得似乎只要对方在自己身边就已经足够了。

最终，佐助看了鸣人一眼，转身向空荡荡的公寓说：“我回来了。”

鸣人闻言瞪大了双眼，然后他笑了起来，“欢迎回来，佐助。”

 

两人的晚饭是杯面。

鸣人盘腿坐着，用余光去瞟一旁的佐助，许是幼时生长环境不同，尽管是同样的坐姿，佐助却腰背直挺，此时又低头盯着他的番茄牛肉味杯面，晃眼看过去，竟有些低眉垂首的温顺感。  
佐助察觉到鸣人的视线，看过去，对着鸣人脸上的笑容挑了挑眉。

“佐助，我好高兴的说。”鸣人双手向后撑地，“之前我问你何时可回来，因为太期待了，所以之后又把给你送信的蛤蟆通灵出来，问它你那时在哪儿。”鸣人伸出左手，盖在佐助的右手手背上，“离木叶村那么远，我还以为佐助肯定要走个十天半月才能回来，没想到只等了五天。”

佐助听出鸣人话中的调笑，心想自断手战后，你在我面前倒是大胆了许多，不知是谁之前低三下四的求我回来求了三年，然后反击说：“你不也一见面就把你家的钥匙给我了吗？”

“因为我很想与佐助住在一起嘛。”鸣人直率的说出自己的期待，“我真的很开心，佐助你回来了，樱的医疗项目，帮助雏田改变日向家的制度，还有公布鼬的真相，这些事，我们都能一起努力了。”

“……我可没打算从此就留在村子里。”

“那也没关系，佐助你只要常回来看看就好。”鸣人回答得毫不迟疑。

佐助与鸣人对视几秒，若无其事地移开视线，说：“之前我们都离开医院之后，你留了个影分身在那里做什么？”

“呃，那是——”鸣人有些尴尬地笑了笑，“我找樱有点事……”

佐助想起之前鸣人莫名其妙僵立了一下，问道：“什么事能让樱一拳把你影分身打回来？”

“你……你发现啦，”鸣人想起传回本体的，影分身被樱打没的身体触感，不自觉浑身一抖，“我只是去问问什么样的润滑液比较好。”

“……我已经买了，昨天。”佐助盯着桌子说，随后又似乎觉得这样显得自己输了一般，转头盯住鸣人的眼睛，“回木叶的路上我问过香燐了。”

 

鸣人佐助此二人，一个师从色情小说写手自来也，一个师从打破性别壁障的大蛇丸。尽管在青春期，时间大多花在千里追友和千里复仇上，终究还是在外力的影响下，或是成为性爱方面的理论家，或是精通于人体构造。

然后毫无心理准备的迎来了与理论资料完全不一样的现实。

两人洗过澡，皆脱得赤条条的坐在床上后，才发现两个男人做爱，要上本垒就意味着得有一人被进入。这倒是没引起什么争执，都知道前戏要花不少功夫，佐助又正巧有只不能用的左手，这次便让鸣人主导。问题出在避孕套上。

佐助是不会关心自己下身型号的，鸣人虽年幼时也会在洗澡时偷偷将自己与别人比较一番，但到底也不会拿出卷尺量出具体数值。

所以两人发现佐助买回来的避孕套都戴不上，也就不奇怪了。

最后决定由鸣人使影分身去再买些回来。

被这一打岔，俩人都感到有些尴尬，面对面互瞪了会儿，鸣人握住佐助的肩，试探着吻了上去。

 

接吻是什么样的感觉呢？脸与脸相贴，能感到对方温热的鼻息，这时睁着眼的话，因为距离过近，会看不清对方的神情。鸣人压着佐助的唇，想着过去看的自来也写的小说，便抬手插入佐助发间，对佐助说：“佐助，张开嘴。”

佐助依言张开嘴，鸣人将舌头探了进去，他扫过佐助的唇齿，又去舔佐助的上颚，开始时只觉得触感新奇，等佐助被他舔的发痒想躲，却又被他用手按住后脑，只好攥着床单发出急促的气音后，鸣人便瞬间明白了为何接吻也能用‘色气’来形容，他停下来退开些，见佐助双眼迷蒙，又上前与佐助额头相抵，说：“佐助，我硬了。”

知道了，闭嘴，不用说给我听，佐助想这样说，但他只是低头往鸣人胯下看了一眼，见鸣人的阴茎充血半硬着，顶端的孔里流出透明的前液，佐助感到自己浑身一个激灵，下腹也燥热紧绷起来，他拿过润滑液瓶子甩给鸣人，向后躺下，又屈起了一条腿。

鸣人将润滑液倒在自己手中，随后将手覆盖在佐助腿间，佐助因这滑腻又微凉的触感皱眉，他将双腿分得更开好方便鸣人动作，见鸣人磨磨蹭蹭，一只手从佐助阴茎顶端到会阴摸了几个来回都没入正轨，只好开口指导：“你得用手指插进去，先用食指，然后等我适应了——”话没说完，鸣人就把食指捅了进来，佐助皱起眉，痛倒是不痛，但感觉也绝称不上爽，佐助想了想，记起在大蛇丸那里看过的男性人体解刨图中名为前列腺的器官，又出声说：“你试试食指弯曲——不对，你弯反方向了，要朝上——唔！”

鸣人没经验，弯曲度太大，将佐助内壁撑得太开，佐助痛得一脚踢过去。被踢了一脚的鸣人傻在原地，僵着手不敢动，佐助一提身把自己从鸣人弯曲的食指抽了出来。

要不是姿势太丢脸，佐助简直想像当初抢铃铛时被卡卡西千年杀的鸣人那样，捂住自己的屁股再在床上滚个几圈。

“……佐助，不然你来吧，你看起来更懂些。”鸣人可怜兮兮地垂下手看着佐助。

“闭嘴，靠着床头躺好！”佐助直接命令说，然后他跨坐在鸣人腹部，往鸣人左手上挤了堆润滑液，接着握住鸣人的手送到自己身后，说：“轻点。”

鸣人这一次显得小心翼翼，他感受着食指被湿热肉壁包裹的触感，同时细细打量眼前佐助的身体，在外风餐露宿了那么久，佐助依旧很白，仿佛稍微使力就能在皮肤上摁出一个发红的印子，而自己的手就这样贴着佐助的腰臀，插入佐助体内，让他露出现在这种皱眉抿唇又眼角湿润的神色。佐助发现鸣人在看他，低头对上鸣人的视线，随后将滑下挡住左眼的刘海撩到耳后，俯身对准鸣人吻了下去。

两人吻着，鸣人伸出手，探入两人紧贴的腹部，摸了把佐助已分泌不少前液的阴茎。

佐助浑身抖了下，后穴也随着鸣人的动作收缩了几次，他撑起身子，喘息两下，看着鸣人说：“你的手指别不动啊。”

鸣人闻言抽插起来，他尽可能将润滑液推入佐助体内，转动或震颤着食指，同时配合自己的动作撸动佐助的阴茎。佐助感到腰发软，他用右手撑住自己，可不一会儿他的右手也颤抖起来，在过去佐助未曾遇见过这种状况，从他迎战迪达拉到封印辉夜，哪次他会浑身无力到撑不住自己呢，倒是最后与鸣人的终结谷之战有过。

战斗到站立不稳，或是被快感冲击得挺不直腰，都是因为你。佐助瞪着身下的鸣人，心里对此有点不甘，又觉得果然是因缘注定。这时鸣人毫无预兆地将中指也塞进他体内，佐助无法自控地“唔”了一声，倒在了鸣人身上。

“佐助，”鸣人放开佐助的阴茎，揽住他的腰说：“我们换个位置吧？”

 

佐助很是花了一段时间来适应两根手指的粗度，他已经射过一次，小腹与耻毛被自己的精液弄得一团糟，气喘吁吁地躺在鸣人身下，任由鸣人握着他的大腿。看得出鸣人一直在竭力忍耐，佐助本想着也帮鸣人先射一次，但见他忍得青筋暴露，满头是汗，又忽然觉得鸣人这般模样非同寻常的可爱，便闭口不言，只将另一条腿盘在鸣人腰间，用脚跟沿着鸣人的脊椎缓缓下滑。

“佐助！”鸣人僵了僵，为佐助的恶趣味有些气愤，但更多是无奈，“现在别撩我啊。”

“挺能忍的嘛，吊车尾。”

鸣人不去看佐助眉眼里的挑衅，自断手战后，佐助或多或少恢复了十二岁时的脾性，其中不幸的包括了仅针对漩涡鸣人的抬杠。鸣人手指张合着，心想小佐助现在这样嘴巴较劲儿，别等会儿被自己操到软如春水哭着求饶，随后在被自己脑中联想到的色情小说中‘破布娃娃’这个比喻词惊得差点萎掉的同时，真心实意的发现自己是舍不得那样折腾佐助的。

真是没救了，鸣人这样评价自己，看着佐助一片水光的股间，呼出一口气，问：“佐助，可以了吗？”

佐助刚想回答可以了，却想起了什么，说：“你的影分身呢？”

影分身？什么影分身？鸣人愣了下，见佐助扫了眼自己的阴茎，后知后觉记起自己之前分了个影分身出去买套，接着发现过了这么久，影分身早该回来——等等，半拉的窗帘后的影子看起来很眼熟啊我说。

 

因为不知道具体尺寸，所以干脆将所有避孕套型号买了个遍，又因回来时发现屋内气氛正好，觉得无法敲窗打扰，解除影分身术的话那么多盒避孕套肯定有一两盒会滚落到街上，于是安静的蹲在别人的屋檐上围观了许久的影分身发现屋内两人终于记起了自己，便从窗外跳了进来，红着脸做出解术的结印手势。

“……”鸣人和佐助盯着散落一地的盒装避孕套静默不语。

在又被佐助泄愤式踢了好几脚，手忙脚乱地对比避孕套尺寸选最合适的套上后，鸣人终于插入了佐助体内，刚一插入，鸣人就忍不住射了出来，伏在佐助身上喘了好几口气，本来已经做好被佐助嘲笑的准备，没想到等了好一会儿都没等到佐助的冷嘲热讽，抬起头后，正撞上佐助满含笑意的双眼。

“这就又硬了？”

鸣人低头在佐助锁骨处舔咬吮吸，“我要想的话，能硬上一整夜呢！”

 

鸣人刚开始的抽插称得上杂乱无章，佐助又是第一次，再怎么润滑还是会感到一丝疼痛，就算配合着鸣人的节奏撸动自己的阴茎，身体也并没获得多少快感。

然而内心是满足的。

仅仅是鸣人的一部分正被包裹在自己体内这一事实，就足以让佐助感到头晕目眩，他看着鸣人，见鸣人额上的汗滴落到自己的小腹上，之后又在鸣人看向他时偏过头去看桌子，桌上还放着他们吃完没收拾的杯面桶……

——！

佐助眨了眨眼，愣了好几秒才发现自己刚刚头脑空白了一瞬，他一面吸着气，一面抬起身去抓鸣人的手臂，“刚……刚才那个，是什么？”

正埋头苦干的鸣人停了下来，有些惊慌地问：“怎么了佐助，我弄得你不舒——”

“不是，”佐助打断鸣人的话，“是刚才的那个……”佐助说着，环住鸣人的肩，在鸣人怀里扭动着调整自己的姿势，他先是抬起身，然后腰肢下塌，让鸣人的阴茎抵向自己的会阴插入穴口，再缓缓下沉，当鸣人擦过某一点时，佐助情不自禁地双腿一颤，带着鼻音说：“就是那里……鸣人，你——”话没说完，便被无法继续忍耐的鸣人死死搂住腰抽插起来，佐助被撞得语不成音，这陌生的感觉沿着脊椎扩散到四肢百骸，让他手脚发软的同时又想狠狠攥住什么，佐助的手指不自觉卷曲，直到他闻到一丝血味，低头一看，才发现自己无意识间将鸣人的后肩抓出好几道肿起的红痕，上面已经泛出些血珠来。

而鸣人别说受到影响，他似乎根本没注意到自己被抓伤了，佐助急促的喘息，佐助被擦过前列腺时后穴的痉挛，佐助抵着自己小腹的阴茎已经夺取了鸣人的全部心神，他分不出余力去想其它事，又依稀觉得自己的理智正被燃尽。刚心意相通就分离了那么久，因失而复得故只能小心翼翼，想着佐助一路走来，背着沉重的包袱被命运划得遍体鳞伤，所以自己一定要温柔地对待佐助，但在肢体交缠的现在，鼻间全是佐助的味道，耳边传来肉体相互碰撞的声响，鸣人觉得他自设的枷锁岌岌可危，几乎要放出过去那个想要打断佐助四肢将其带回的凶狠的自己来。

鸣人抬起头，从佐助散乱的刘海缝隙间窥视他的神情，佐助皱着眉，被鸣人又快又强的节奏逼得张嘴发出小小的气音，他被操得神智昏懵，在鸣人身上起伏颠簸，同时阴茎又被鸣人握在手里，明明是第一次，却在快感的引导下不自知地扭腰摆臀，满脸似乎下一秒就会哭叫出声的情欲。佐助低下头，呼出的热气都喷到鸣人脸上，鸣人以为佐助是受不住了，打算开口让自己放慢速度，却不想佐助轻声说：“再用力些……”

所以当佐助一面用双腿死死盘在鸣人背后把自己压在鸣人的阴茎上，一面无力地向后仰躺，阴茎一抽一抽地吐出精液，同时无法自抑地发出一连串带着哭腔的呻吟后，鸣人却对他“不行了……慢点……”的求饶丝毫不顾，射了后不过停下几秒就扳开佐助大腿继续挺胯，还握住他挥过来的右手，攥紧手腕地将其按在床上这事，便真怨不得鸣人不温柔体贴，实是被撩拨到这地步，无论如何都忍耐不了了。

鸣人见佐助眼神放空，几次快要拉回自己的神智时又被操得沉回欲海之中，他张着嘴，左手挡在额上遮住大半个脸，却从挡出的一片阴影里有一搭没一搭地看自己。鸣人觉得这样的佐助着实惹人怜爱，他伸出手，想将佐助拉入自己的怀抱，然后他听见一声闷响，两人同时顿住，喘着气留着汗注视着对方的双眼，过了好几秒他们才想起去看是什么发出了响声——是佐助的义肢，已经被整个拽了下来，上臂的接口处流着血。

我应该停下来，鸣人迷迷糊糊地想，要止血……义肢……去找樱——

“继续……”佐助用腰使力抬起自己的身体，一词未尽的话尾被他渡入鸣人的嘴里。

于是鸣人便继续了。

这种时候，等了那么久终于等到的现在，哪怕是世界末日大筒木又来了，需要我们放合体技来拯救天下苍生都得让他们等，何况只是流点儿血……

我不想被任何事打扰，我不会因任何事停下，除非想我停下的那人是你——鸣人注视着佐助，见他眉头皱起，脸与耳朵染上一片熏红，湿润的黑眸中带着与自己相同的疯狂与沉沦。

佐助。

鸣人在心里默念着，在向前狠狠咬住佐助下唇的同时闭上了双眼。

 

怎么办，这次死定了。

 

以上是漩涡•火影候补但今天没请假就翘课了•鸣人睁开眼，在床上迷迷糊糊躺了十多分钟才清醒，向窗外一看，结果发现洒满整间屋的暖橘色的光不是因为日出而是因为日落，同时想起了：

1.昨晚我和佐助一起成为大人了，我们俩的身体挺合得来的嘛我说，

2.可是我好像忘记给佐助做清理了，

3.我好像还把佐助的新左手给扯下来了，

4.伊鲁卡老师肯定会来找翘课的我，但我一直睡到现在，所以伊鲁卡老师是碰巧没过来还是……他已经来过了？

后，在脑中呈特大号加粗且七彩变色形弹幕爆炸式刷屏的一句话。

他战战兢兢地转过头，见佐助背对自己侧躺着，用余光瞄一眼，欣慰地发现佐助的左臂断口已经止血愈合，应该是昨晚自己无意识用了尾兽查克拉去治疗——

等等，鸣人僵在床上，然后他小心翼翼在心中喊了声：“……九喇嘛？”

脑中顿时响起了非常做作的呼噜声。

鸣人差点哭出来，被他的影分身围观就不说了，现在围观者又多了个九喇嘛，要是让佐助知道了，他会不会一个恼羞成怒就开须佐能乎然后把我一拳捏扁……

许是鸣人面部表情太丰富，九喇嘛看不过眼，不再装睡，出声安慰道：“不用害羞，我看习惯了。”

我不是在害羞而是在害怕。你说看习惯了是什么意思？这两句鸣人不知该选择说哪句，他想着九喇嘛的安慰词，觉得有点细思极恐，这时，枕边人动了动，说了句因为带着鼻音所以显得非常像撒娇的：“你吵死了。” 

宇智波佐助，身为一个身负稀有血继限界，在成为一族的末裔后，叛出木叶村，只身置于被无数人觊觎写轮眼的境况，却依旧好好活到今日的人，对周遭环境无疑是非常敏感的，所以身边鸣人那忽而急促忽而屏住的呼吸，自然能把他从睡梦中吵醒，他随口抱怨了句，翻过身卷起腿，然后因腿下的触感睁开眼，用尖利的视线瞥向鸣人。

鸣人以自己“宇智波佐助微表情解读专家”的身份发誓，佐助那眼神的含义是：在经过了那么疯狂的一夜后，你怎么还硬得起来？

有点自豪啊我说，鸣人想着，却还是因为担忧小伙伴在自己说出心里话后，没准儿会用千鸟把自己捅个对穿而呐呐说了句“对不起。”

 

鸣人起床后的头一件事就是找手，他在床上胡乱翻找了一通，把被他们两人的汗水与其它不明液体弄得微潮的薄被团成一团，最后却在地上找到了佐助的义肢，他将义肢拿在手中，也看不懂有没有出问题，只好将其放在桌子上。

“去拿湿毛巾给我。”身后传来佐助非常不客气的命令声。

鸣人转头看去，见佐助右手后撑双腿叉开地坐在床上，从这个角度正好能看见佐助一片狼藉的小腹和股间，上面结着不少白色的干掉的硬块，有些结在耻毛上，鸣人光看着就觉得腿间疼了起来，于是他去浴室用热水沾湿了毛巾，递给佐助后又开始收拾地上的避孕套。昨晚太过急迫，鸣人当时直接扯烂了最外层的纸盒，之后撕掉的塑料包装与不合尺寸的避孕套都被扔在原地，现在打眼看去，满地花花绿绿还是颇为壮观。

佐助擦过自己小腹后就进了浴室去洗澡，鸣人将地上收拾干净，又把桌上的泡面杯扔进垃圾桶，然后坐在床上，听着浴室里传来的水声笑了起来。

之前还问我宇智波旧宅是不是离火影办公室太远，鸣人想着，回忆起那时佐助脸上的神情，心中感到甜蜜又酸胀，明明能直接把“你是我唯一的朋友”这种话面不改色的说出口，却偏偏在其它小事上害羞又别扭。

问出这样的话，不就是在变相邀请我与你共度一生吗？

 

在佐助回村的第四天，一大早他和鸣人就偷偷摸摸的去敲樱公寓的窗户，加班熬夜所以才睡下三小时不到的樱带着犹如恶鬼的表情起了床，站在窗边听两人在这个时候以这种方式来找自己的理由。

接下来的事不必细述，总之因为那片民居被大范围暴力破坏，六代目卡卡西也被迫早起开始处理突发事件，之后他抽空去医院看望引起突发事件的罪魁祸首——自己的三名学生，卡卡西本打算对着学生说教一番，结果到达那里时，只见鸣人捂着自己被打得青肿的脸，佐助低头把神色藏在垂下的刘海后，两人并排坐在医院走廊的凳子上，安安静静低眉顺眼地听着站在两人身前的樱的咆哮，樱骂着不听医嘱的两人，情绪激动时还挥舞着手上的——

等等，卡卡西睁大了眼，看着被樱捏在手中的义肢，然后他又看了看被教训的两人，佐助身上裹得严实，只看出前天装了义肢的他左臂下空无一物，倒是因天热所以只穿着件阔领白色短袖的鸣人，露出的后肩上有好几道抓痕。有着几十年色情小说阅读经验的卡卡西回想了下自己两个男学生之间的化学反应，然后秒懂了。

 

佐助又一次来到装义肢的房间，这次樱没有留下，她弄好仪器，狠狠瞪了他和鸣人一眼就转身走了。鸣人在樱走后瘫在椅子上，捂着自己的脸哀叹：“为什么樱只揍我不揍你啊，她明明都已经不喜欢你了为什么还那么偏心。”

佐助瞥了眼鸣人，没有接话，刚才在走廊里被樱教训时，拐角处躲了一堆探头探脑的人，甚至后来卡卡西也在拐角处远远看了会儿就走了，佐助简直不敢想接下来会发生的事，比如他和鸣人之间的流言什么时候开始传，再比如这流言具体会有多夸张传播范围会有多广，又加上鸣人现在与其他同期生关系很不错，多半会被惨无人道的取笑一番，而根据以前的经验来看，自己肯定会被拖下水，要不干脆待会儿装好义肢后就收拾行李离村……

鸣人握住了佐助的手。

佐助侧头看向鸣人，鸣人给了他个咧嘴露出八颗牙齿的笑，然后絮絮叨叨地开始说琐事，诸如佐助这次挑选的润滑液的香味还挺不错的啦，伊鲁卡老师昨天到底有没有来过他们公寓啦，什么时候搬去宇智波旧宅吧因为现在这个公寓两人住起来有点儿小……

算了，佐助向后靠在椅背上，想着就再在村里多待几天好了，接着他手动了动，用十指交叉的方式回握了过去。

 

-完-

 

番外

 

1.

鸣人很期待与佐助搬到宇智波旧地去，毕竟将是他和佐助一起决定房屋样式，他和佐助一起挑选家具，然后他和佐助同居并睡在一张床上，这如何能让鸣人不期待呢，光是想想就能让他一整天都露出保持不变的傻笑来。

但鸣人真的没想到，会被卡卡西叫到火影办公室，然后用虽然措辞委婉但依旧是不容拒绝的命令式语气问他和佐助何日搬家。

为什么啊，我这算是在被赶走吗？鸣人百思不得其解。

 

其实也没什么特别原因。

年轻人嘛，血气方刚，又是分别一年多后的重逢，再加上初尝禁果，算是食髓知味而已。

可惜居住环境是墙壁薄窗户大楼间距小的单身公寓群，这就对无数邻居与时不时跳屋檐赶路路过窗边的忍者很不友好了。曾来找翘课的鸣人的伊鲁卡，在依照忍者的习惯跳上屋檐接着从窗外看见屋内状况后，就什么都没说地默默离开了，但其他人不像他那样性格体贴又脾气好，所以在佐助回村十三天以后，对两人的投诉与抱怨不计其数，最终因为“火影候补某晚上买的避孕套的盒数双手都抱不住”、“两位四战英雄整整搞了一天搞得手都断了”等这样的流言惊动了六代目火影——顺带一提六代目之所以被惊动，不是因为这流言内容惊悚，而是因为这流言传得太符合实际情况了——接着了解了人民诉求后的六代目想出个解决办法。

搬家呗，宇智波旧宅位于木叶边缘，依山傍水环境好不说，还与周围民居间保留了一片绿化地，既配得上未来七代目的身份，又因与邻居们离得足够远而不必担心扰民。

 

身为身兼讨回宇智波佐助小队、阻止宇智波佐助小队以及四战小电影观影群众等多重身份的漩涡鸣人同期生，从佐助回村的那天起就一直在等鸣人某个时刻拉着佐助的手站出来大声宣布说：“谢谢大家，我们在一起了！”

接着他们等到了两人搞进医院，两人被赶离单身公寓，两人定制传统日式宅院，两人同居，佐助因受不了出门买番茄都会被听见流言的人指指点点而离村继续游历，鸣人留下个影分身混淆视听妄图本体跟着佐助来场黏黏糊糊的千里相送结果被送别对象揍回村。

以樱和井野为首的同期生们决定不等了，某个晚上她们‘绑架’了刚从教室里出来的鸣人。鸣人被她们架着来到烤肉店的包间，颇感惊异地问：“今天是什么日子啊我说，大家都来得很齐嘛。”接着下一秒就被不知是谁伸过来的手硬灌进了整瓶啤酒。

最终还是没能问出今天是什么特殊日子就被灌得晕晕乎乎的鸣人盘腿坐着，感觉下一秒自己的头就会从支起的左手上摔下狠狠砸在桌上，这时樱拽着他的衣领往他手里塞了个酒瓶，气势汹汹地说：“鸣人！喝！”

“不不不不行了，我还一点儿东西都没吃呢喝不下了……”鸣人摇头晃脑地试图拒绝。

“不喝不行！可恶，竟然夺走了大家的佐助君，还对着大家的佐助君说‘我喜欢你’啦‘我爱你’啦——”樱显然也喝多了。

“没有啊。”鸣人说。

“……什么？”

“我说我没有啊，”鸣人迷迷瞪瞪的解释，“我没有对佐助说过我喜欢你或是我爱你啊。”

包间内立刻安静了下来。

 

被樱两巴掌打醒酒的鸣人低着头，在同伴们看人渣的眼神下规规矩矩地正坐，两秒后鸣人反应过来，抬起头嚷嚷道：“不对啊，我为什么要正坐啊我说，樱为什么又揍我，好奇怪啊你们，还有一来就灌我酒——”

啪——樱一掌拍在桌上打断了鸣人的话，她面无表情的看着鸣人，冷酷地说：“解释！你没对佐助君说过‘喜欢’或‘爱’是怎么回事。”

因为我们打完断手战后他忙着认输我忙着挽留？因为我们刚心意相通就分别两地？因为他回村后我高兴过头忘了这事儿？因为上本垒上得太投入分不出余力？这些解释在鸣人脑中转了一圈，无论哪个看上去都有些说不出口，半晌鸣人弱弱反驳道：“佐助也没对我说过啊……”

“佐助君可跟你不一样！”井野斩钉截铁地说，“依照他的人设，允许你与他光明正大的同居就已经是在向全木叶的人大声宣布他喜欢你了。”

不，这跟佐助的人设有什么关系啊我说……

“啧，你就快解释清楚吧。”看得出一开始就是被强拉过来的鹿丸一脸嫌麻烦的表情。

解释什么啊根本没什么可解释的嘛。

“那个，鸣人君，”现在已经能比较从容面对鸣人的雏田小声说：“我也觉得，明明都已经是恋人了，却连这种程度的告白都没有的话……不太好——”

“欸，我和佐助不是恋人啊我说。”

众人：……！是又要发朋友卡了吗？！

“恋人还有分手的可能，”鸣人抬起头直视他的同伴，双眼中饱含的坚定让他的脸看起来熠熠生辉，“而我会和佐助，无论生死都永远在一起！”

包间内再次安静下来，过了一会儿不知是谁低语一句：“耍什么帅，正主都不在。”

 

十个人大吃大喝闹到深夜，等结账时鸣人在樱和井野的威胁下掏出了钱包，“就当是你夺走大家的佐助君的补偿了！”现在依旧是宇智波佐助颜粉的两位女士这样说。

“所以今天到底是怎么回事啦我说。”鸣人捏着扁了不少的钱包欲哭无泪。

“是在报复你跟佐助关系定下来了却没告诉大家吧，”曾发誓要辅佐鸣人的高智商天才懒洋洋地解释了一句。

因为成长过程与众不同，所以至今也对普通人的人际交往潜规则不太懂的鸣人说：“这种事需要对别人说吗？啊！明明鹿丸你跟手鞠的事也没向大家公布嘛。”

“我公布了的，”鹿丸似乎回想起了什么，露出目死的神情，“邀请过你聚餐，结果你说要给佐助写信自证清白就没来。”

鸣人想了想，还真记起有这回事，那几天他害怕佐助听信流言，仗着天时地利就此断了消息再不回木叶，所以不是在给佐助写解释信，就是在找身边所有人拿主意看有什么办法让佐助相信他，别说同期聚餐，就是该上的课和该做的工作都翘掉不少。

“……这下你算是得偿所愿了，”鹿丸意有所指地说道：“就拜托你们别再折腾了，放过我们这些同期生吧。”

“啊哈哈……”鸣人干笑着饶了饶头。

 

翌日，在火影候补课上打瞌睡的趴在桌上鸣人望着窗外的晴空想，不知道佐助现在在哪里，有没有收到他熬夜写的那么多“喜欢你”和“我爱你”呢？

 

2.

“你接下来什么时候能空出段时间来？”佐助端着碗问。

“嗯？”

“大蛇丸送了信，说已经可以去接孩子了。”

“……哦，嗯，可能最早也得等到后天吧我说。”鸣人想了想最近的公事安排，回答到。

 

鸣人记得，几个月以前，佐助也是一边吃着饭，一边轻描淡写地对他说：“我想要个有宇智波血统的孩子。”

当时真是吓得他一不小心就把筷子咬断了啊。

“呃，佐助你，怎么突然想要个孩子了啊？”

宇智波末裔看了鸣人一眼，认真地说：“我要振兴宇智波家。”

“我叫宇智波佐助，讨厌的东西不少，没什么喜欢的东西。至于梦想，那不过是嘴上随便说说的东西，我不感兴趣。我有自己的野心，我要重振宇智波一族以及……杀了那个男人！”

啊，想起来了。鸣人在脑海里翻找，找出了第七班做自我介绍时佐助所说的话，同时他看了看一脸认真的佐助，很想问在他们俩都失去阴阳遁力量的现在，两个男人要怎么生孩子。

 

答案当然是去找大蛇丸。

 

大蛇丸很贴心，手握不少强者细胞的他在佐助说明前来目的后，提供了佐助与前四代火影、佐助与亲生哥哥鼬、佐助与其它稀有血继限界等各种混血选项，在看了快要暴尾的鸣人一眼后，又勉为其难地说与漩涡混血也能做到。

所以宇智波佐助和漩涡鸣人就这样成为了准父亲。但鸣人直到现在要跟着佐助去接孩子了都没有实感，家里也没准备什么婴儿用品，只塞了满脑袋的书面育儿知识——“香燐和重吾说他们会把所有东西准备好，到时候去接孩子时一道拿回来就好。”佐助如是说，让一直对鹰队有些吃醋的鸣人很想说：“他们也太宠你了吧？”

 

两人来到大蛇丸的基地，却没想到等在门口的大蛇丸怀里一左一右抱着两个婴儿，正好一女一男。

佐助：“……”

本以为大蛇丸死过一次后已经洗心革面重新做人，结果果然本性难移，他握住了刀柄，身旁的鸣人也开始搓起了丸子——

“别那么心急，佐助君。”大蛇丸慢悠悠地说：“我也是为宇智波着想，这样就算这两孩子中的一个学着他们的两位父亲一般，去找了个朋友共度终生，也还有另一个来传下宇智波的血脉——”

一旁的水月闻言顿时笑弯了腰：“哈哈哈哈哈难道不是两个都有样学样的找同性变基——”话还没说完，就被身后的香燐打成了一滩水。

 

所幸一直婴儿用品也准备的是两人份，鸣人一面清点一面将其打包进封印卷轴，同时顶着香燐的杀人目光想：不知自己还会因年少无知时告对白发错卡的行为被嘲笑多少年。

 

3.

宇智波面码直到十二岁都觉得自己是个有着普通家庭的正常小孩。

有两个父亲——虽然不是一男一女组成CP，不过一个在村留守当火影，主内；一个时常离村在外，据现任火影说是“为世界和平做贡献”，主外，这样看来与其他小孩的父母差别也不大。

有个双胞胎妹妹宇智波佐良娜——很可爱，是天使，是世界第一可爱的天使。

而自己则过着每天和妹妹以及另一个名叫巳月的小伙伴完成拔草找猫这种难度等级的任务，若任务完成得早就去村里溜一圈，跟同期生偶遇偶遇，如果主外的那位父亲回来了，就和妹妹去缠着要他陪修炼的生活。

这种认知在现在被打破了。

今天任务完成解散后面码本打算和佐良娜直接回家，没想到在路上遇见了不少同期生，后来大家看今天天色还早，打算在一起聚一聚，女孩子们组团逛街去了，面码在叮嘱妹妹要小心安全后留下来与同期男生一起去了公园。

面码很是不懂一堆人做出鬼鬼祟祟的模样躲在公园角落里干嘛，但为了显得合群，他还是学着身边的人蹲下身，然后毛绒绒的脑袋们围成一个圈，其中一个同期生拿出了一本杂志。

哦，是色情杂志啊。父亲与父亲的师父都兼职过小黄书写手的面码看着杂志上的裸女，面不改色，在听同期生们说出各种完全不符合人体生理的妄想后冷静地开口说：“不是你们说的那样。”随后在同期生不服气的眼神中，瘫着张脸详细的给同期生们上了堂人体生理生育科普课。

那天傍晚同期男生们带着惊恐的表情如鸟兽散从公园角落里奔逃而出，只有巳月留在最后不紧不慢地离开，告别时他露出了与大蛇丸神似的笑容，对面码感慨说：“你懂得真多。”

被留在原地的面码并不明白自己做错了什么。

 

说到底，这其实得怪他的父亲。

父母在教育自己的孩子时，采用的方法大多受自己的经历与经验影响。作为一个自小被身边人驴到大，亲人一直采取‘我为你好所以你不需要知道这个’以及‘我为你好所以我要驴你去做那个’这两种方式教养长大的人，宇智波佐助汲取自身经验教训，在面对自己孩子时他非常的坦诚。

具体而言，就是在面码和佐良娜问出“我们是从哪里来的”这样的问题后，佐助并不像其他家长那样敷衍说“垃圾桶里捡来的”，而是回答：“玻璃罐里长出来的。”

面码和佐良娜：！？！？！？

然后佐助无视鸣人哀怨的眼神，抛下七代火影带着自己俩小孩去了大蛇丸的实验基地，不但给面码和佐良娜看了他们曾泡过的玻璃罐，还让大蛇丸给他们科普了人造人步骤流程简单易懂傻瓜版，接着又就地顺了本人体解刨图，指着图给俩孩子解释了普通男女是怎么怀孩子怎么生孩子的。

以上是面码理论知识丰富的原因之一。

 

面码回到家时，鸣人已经开始做晚饭了，今晚只有他和鸣人相伴为餐，佐助还在不知何处调查大筒木，佐良娜则打电话回来说今晚要在外与朋友吃过晚餐后才回来。

面码盯着鸣人在厨房忙碌的背影看了好一会儿，然后闷闷地说：“爸，我和同龄小孩相比是不是有点不正常啊？”

鸣人闻言吓得把才洗净还没削皮的土豆直接扔进了锅里。

在面码解释了下午发生的事后，鸣人松了口气，他想了想，安慰面码说：“可能是面码的表情和语气有些严肃，所以把你的同伴们吓到了吧。”

 

实际上鸣人不太清楚该怎么安慰面码，说起来，他甚至想不明白那些小孩为什么要面带惊恐地跑走，毕竟他幼时受村人排挤，少时跟着自来也四处游历，等被木叶的大家接纳后，又忙着学习如何当好火影，就算时至如今，按理来说与鹿丸丁次等同期生的关系已经近到可以一起讨论各自看小黄片的口味，可不知为何，一直没人邀请他加入这种有点猥琐但又显亲密的圈子。

怎么办呢，鸣人一面洗碗一面思考，问佐助肯定是没用的，问其他人又感觉有些别扭，鸣人想来想去，最终想到一个人选——伊鲁卡。

然后被听完事情经过的伊鲁卡骂了一顿，鸣人才明白，原来一般而言，父母是不会那么早让小孩接触那些知识的。接着鸣人回忆起自己曾在面码和佐良娜面前夸耀过四战时对辉夜姬使用过逆后宫术，其后还为了满足俩小孩的好奇心，后宫术与逆后宫术的各种版本各种姿势鸣人都展现了个遍，而那时他身边的佐助居然也没阻止他这事儿，顿时吓得满头冷汗。

可这也不全怪我啊我说！鸣人又想起为了方便，家中各处的抽屉基本都放着几个避孕套和润滑液，面码和佐良娜在很小的时候就因好奇而拿着去问过佐助那是什么，佐助则坦坦荡荡的解释那是做爱要用到的东西，要不是后来鸣人见势不对转移话题，佐助说不定还会就性爱道具方面进行深度科普。

脑海里闪过前天佐良娜从沙发抱枕下摸出一个避孕套时的波澜不惊，与上次佐助回村后孩子们自觉主动的各回房间并关上门的举动，鸣人内心感到一阵绝望。

现在才改教育方针还来得及吗我说？

 

说来也是可怜，自己都没拥有过普通的家庭教育，为人父母后又从哪里去得知该如何教导小孩呢？

在怎么教育孩子这个方面，鸣人从一开始就决定要听佐助的，毕竟佐助才是年级第一又受同龄人欢迎的那个，所以鸣人还真没觉得佐助那种小孩有疑问，能回答就回答，涉及到不能让小孩知道的机密任务或事件也会直接对孩子说他们不够资格知道的态度有问题，况且现在冷静下来仔细想想，面码和佐良娜身为他和佐助的孩子，客观来看本就与普通小孩不同，依照佐助的态度就是：在乎他人目光干嘛，有这种空闲不如把注意力放在自己身上，向自己的目标前进。

不过好爸爸鸣人还是决定与面码谈谈，他特地买了不少零食，又泡了壶茶，然后敲了敲面码房间的门。

 

面码一眼就看出来鸣人要跟他谈心了。

不记得是哪次因为什么问题，鸣人在跟他谈心前还语重心长地说“我这个人不擅长说教……”，面码才刚刚信了鸣人的话就被鸣人嘴遁了一下午，导致面码一面在心中恶狠狠的想‘爸你这个可恶的大骗子’一面哭嚎着去找佐助，虽然后来佐助解释说鸣人不是在骗他，是自我评定不准确，但还是给面码幼小的心灵留下不可磨灭的阴影。

面码深呼吸了一次，做好心理准备，然后问鸣人：“爸，你有什么事？”

“面码啊，你是我和佐助的孩子。”鸣人把零食放在桌上，又给面码倒了杯茶，“你知道这意味着什么吗？”

面码歪着头，想了想说：“……身负稀有血继限界？别人对我有比同龄人更高的期望和要求？一开始的起点就比别人高？”

“面码你能想得到这些，我很高兴的说，”鸣人满脸欣慰，又摇了摇头，“可不止这些。”

“你和佐良娜小时候，有段时间很喜欢缠着佐助，开始是要他给你们读故事书，家里的故事书读完了，你们又缠着要他讲他过去的事。”

面码闻言努力回忆，却一点印象都没有，鸣人见状笑了笑，说：“你们应该都不记得了，因为佐助一点都不会讲故事啊我说，虽然你们问啥他就讲啥，但讲得干巴巴的，不一会儿你和佐良娜就都趴在他大腿上睡着了。”

“我想说的是，面码，你是在有两个父亲的家庭里成长至今的，我们这个家庭与其他家庭的不同之处不仅如此。我出生便是孤儿，而佐助在八岁时家逢巨变，从此也孤独一人。之后佐助一直为报仇而努力，更是在十二岁那年跟离开木叶，直到十七岁才回来——” 鸣人见面码面露好奇，说：“具体发生了什么，你去问佐助吧，他愿意的话会说给你听的。”

“佐助也好，我也好，并不知道普通的正常的家庭是怎样的，那些父母会如何教育小孩，我们也无从知晓，其实我们一直对此心怀愧疚。面码，”鸣人揉了揉面码的头，“由于我和佐助的教育方式，虽然之前看上去没出什么问题，可现在似乎还是让你因自身的不同，与同龄人关系没那么融洽了。你所懂得的知识，所背负的血脉与姓氏，只会让你越来越有别于同龄人，很抱歉，面码。”

“所以爸你到底是想说什么啦？”对鸣人的道歉感到很疑惑但又莫名有点感动的面码问。

“嗯？就是想开解你啊，你不是因为今天下午发生的事挺难过的吗？对了，下次遇到类似的问题，面码你自己心里懂就好，不要直白的说出来啦我说，听伊鲁卡老师说普通父母都不会在这个年龄段教小孩那些事的。”

“……爸你说这些就是因为那事儿啊，我没在伤心啦。”面码无语后一派轻松地说，“只要佐良娜和你们喜欢我就好，我根本不在乎他们啊。”

鸣人闻言想没在伤心就好，心里才打算松口气就听见面码后半句话，于是这口气被憋在嗓子里哽得发疼，他慌慌张张地开口道：“等等啊面码你可是姓宇智波啊这种想法对你们来说超危险的我要跟你谈谈——！”

面码：啧，我爸好烦。

 

4.

在吃完晚饭后，面码和佐良娜道了声晚安，然后熟门熟路地走上二楼，几分钟后传来两道关门声。

鸣人：“……”

已经在解马甲扣子的佐助疑惑地看着呆坐在餐厅椅上一动不动的鸣人，鸣人带着满脸的哭笑不得回看过来，说：“等等佐助，我有点事要跟你说。”

佐助闻言挑了挑眉，手上的动作却没停下来。

 

距上一次佐助离村的两个月后的今日凌晨，鸣人还沉在睡梦之中，恍惚间听见了庭院门被打开的声音，等鸣人挣扎着起床下楼，佐助已经洗漱完毕，他看了眼鸣人，指了指桌上的一堆卷轴，言简意赅的解释了句“情报”，然后上前仰头踮脚给了站在楼梯第一台阶上的鸣人一个嘴对嘴的吻，末了还伸舌舔了下鸣人的下唇，就错身上楼补眠去了。

被留在原地的鸣人愣了几秒，接着双手捂脸地蹲下身，在心中无声的尖叫的同时，疑惑这么多年了为什么自己还没有对恋人偶尔展现的帅气感到麻木与习惯。

 

结果还是做了起来啊，明明想认真谈谈的。鸣人想着，抬头在佐助锁骨处留下一个吻痕，说：“所以说，现在改变教育方针还来得及吗？顺便面码的想法有点危险啊我说。”

“改什么？”一边享受前戏一边听完了几天前发生的面码教育大危机事件经过的佐助漫不经心地看了鸣人一眼，“面码和佐良娜不是成长得很优秀吗？况且无关紧要之人的想法，的确没必要在乎。”  
“他可是个宇智波啊，弄不好就钻牛角尖然后像斑或带土那样做出一番大事……”鸣人说着，露出心有余悸的表情。

“啧，不会给他那样的机会的。”

是不给面码身逢巨变失去挚爱接着被忽悠去干大事的机会；还是不给面码思考人生接着以世界和平为己任，或是逼全民做月读理解或是决定凭自己一人拉全人类仇恨的机会，你不说明白我很担心啊。然而尽管鸣人想说的话有很多，却因压在唇上的一根食指而只能在心中唠叨。

食指的主人骑在鸣人的大腿上眯着眼，露出不耐烦的神色，说：“别分心，鸣人，已经两个月了。”

 

都是身体健康正处壮年的男人，在时不时就得分别一两个月的情况下，养成每次重逢，与自己的孩子吃完团聚晚餐后，连碗筷都不收拾就先来几发疏解欲望的习惯，简直合情合理符合逻辑。

作为养成此习惯出力者之一的漩涡鸣人，在另一位出力者的眼神威逼下叹息一声，张开嘴将对方的食指含入口中用舌头舔弄，同时讨好般地伸手握住对方的阴茎，含含糊糊地说了句“抱歉，佐助。”

 

乘骑位，几乎每次性爱都是用乘骑位开始第一轮，偶尔鸣人脑海中也会滑过是不是初体验时那次失败的前戏给佐助留下了心理阴影，导致佐助更喜欢用这种将主动权完全握在自己手中的姿势开场的疑惑，倒不是说鸣人会讨厌这个体位，毕竟无论多少次，从下方看见佐助眼眸生出盈盈水光，布满情欲的端丽的脸在散乱的刘海下半遮半现，这样的情景总会让他立刻情动起来。

“鸣人。”佐助低吟着，挺起因解开前几颗衣扣的衬衫而裸露在外的胸膛，随后用手在鸣人后颈按了按，鸣人顺着佐助的力道低头含住佐助的乳尖，他吮吸，舔咬，用舌头去拨弄，或将那个因自己的动作而湿润变硬的突起夹在齿间轻磨，他听着佐助的呼吸逐渐变得急促起来，不用抬头看就知道佐助现在一定双眉紧蹙，咬住下唇企图压住喉间的呻吟，将其转为一个个撩人的气音。

胸乳从来不是天然能带来快感的器官，但是在经过那么多年鸣人每次几乎等同于调教的，对佐助的身体的探索下，即便现在鸣人插在佐助体内一动不动，一只手抚摸佐助的背脊，一只手揉捏佐助另一个乳尖，佐助的阴茎还是因胸部的触感而硬胀到发疼，他偏着头向下看，只能看见鸣人毛刺刺的黄发，于是佐助伸出手，故意用指甲在鸣人的肩脖处打着旋儿滑动，接着一路向上捏住了鸣人的耳垂，随后他满意地听见了鸣人的抽气声。

“佐助——”鸣人抬起头，拉长了声音叫到。佐助被鸣人故意露出的可怜兮兮的神情逗笑了，他扶住鸣人的双肩，大腿施力撑起自己，开始在鸣人身上缓缓起伏，佐助一面配合自己的动作收缩后穴，一面对鸣人说：“分个影分身出来。”

鸣人的脸上依次闪过“欸一开始你就想这么玩儿”“佐助你什么时候变得这么会玩儿了啊”，最后定格在了“仔细想想这么玩儿超带感啊我说”上，他单手结印分出个影分身来，另一只手下滑握住佐助的阴茎，拇指按在马眼上轻轻揉搓，被分出站在佐助身后的影分身俯下身，在佐助耳边底声问：“佐助，你想我怎么做？”

佐助向后斜睨一眼，他拉住影分身的左手，从衬衫下伸进去抚在自己腰侧，并引导那只手一顿一顿地沿着身体曲线向下移动，接着佐助微微前倾，用因动作而翘起的尾椎与臀缝间的皮肤去磨蹭影分身的手，最后他将影分身的中指按在自己穴肉与鸣人阴茎的交合处才放开手。

那处又湿又热又软，同时紧紧的贴合着被含入的硬挺柱体，影分身曲起中指，用指关节轻轻往内按压。佐助抬起右手捂住嘴，咽下因影分身的动作而漏出的尖叫，他不自觉攥紧鸣人的衣服，加快起伏的速度，每一次都将自己抽离到只将鸣人的龟头浅浅含住，然后又猛得坐下导致臀肉在与鸣人大腿接触时发出啪的响声。

影分身坚硬的指关节随着佐助的动作在他的臀缝间滑动，再加上佐助控制着自己的姿势，让鸣人的阴茎次次都能狠狠擦过前列腺，不一会儿佐助就双腿颤抖腰肢酸软，但鸣人撸动他阴茎的节奏还是那么不紧不慢，佐助瞪了鸣人一眼，打开鸣人的手想自己来，鸣人顺势放开佐助的阴茎，用手在佐助汗湿的大腿内侧摸了把，喘着粗气说：“我们一起——”

随着影分身在尾椎处几次用力的按压，佐助弓起身射了出来，而鸣人也因眼前双耳通红浑身发抖的佐助以及他痉挛的后穴高潮了。佐助射过后想向前倒在鸣人身上歇口气，却被身后的影分身拉住了双臂。

“做什……唔！不——”佐助摇着头语带哭腔，他还没从高潮后的余韵中缓过神，就被影分身架起身子，而鸣人则扶住他的腰，在后穴中缓缓搅动起来。

“白痴！仙人体不是用在这个地方的……”佐助称得上是气急败坏，但鸣人却不为所动，一面继续挺胯，一面凑近去吻住佐助的唇，厚着脸皮说：“但是佐助喜欢这样嘛，我上几次就发现了我说，如果对在不应期的佐助这样做的话——”说着，鸣人有意往佐助前列腺的位置撞了撞，佐助顿时浑身一颤，后仰着发出一声哭叫，鸣人伸手揩过佐助的眼角，抹去湿意，“佐助就会哭的说。”

流出生理性泪水的佐助涨红着脸无力地横了鸣人一眼，他后倾靠向身后的影分身，纤细的腰身在衬衫的遮挡下若隐若现，佐助拉过影分身的双手放在自己的胸上，接着双手后撑着鸣人的膝盖。两人都已经在一起这么久了，被鸣人戳破兴奋点后佐助不过羞耻了一会儿，就自暴自弃地享受起鸣人的服侍。他半眯着眼，瞥着鸣人衣服上自己射出的白浊污痕，又伸出右手的食指与中指抵住鸣人的双唇，鸣人一面抬眼与佐助对视，一面顺从地将手指含入嘴里，还模仿口交的动作用舌头去舔弄。

舔了一会儿，鸣人吐出佐助的手指，握紧佐助的腰预告道：“佐助，我要开始动了。”

“等——”闻言佐助瞪大了眼，阻止的话语只来得及说出第一个字就被影分身按住肩膀，上半身被禁锢在影分身身上，而鸣人则前倾着快速抽插起来，佐助张开嘴却发不出声音，他双脚在沙发上乱蹬了几下，又因鸣人擦过前列腺的位置而绷起脚背盘在鸣人背后，佐助攥住影分身的双手，指甲掐进影分身的手背里，半晌才如同缓过气来一般，随着鸣人进入的动作发出一声声呻吟。

佐助甩了甩头，似乎想将沿着脊椎窜入脑中使他头皮发麻的快感甩开，他用脚跟踢了踢鸣人的后背，断断续续地说：“之前……是谁说要改变……小孩的教育方针的……”

“他们都有关上门的说。”鸣人嘿嘿笑着，神态中半点不见可能会被子女听闻性爱过程的羞耻。佐助一面想着鸣人是什么时候变成这样的，一面又觉得自己毫无责怪鸣人的资格，毕竟现在让佐助说，他也顶多能说出“慢点儿”，而说不出“停下”二字。

“换个体位……”佐助要求道，“我想你从后面来。”

 

两人折腾了一番，最后影分身坐在沙发上，佐助双手撑着沙发椅背，而鸣人则站在佐助身后，他一边扶着佐助的腰将自己重新插入佐助体内，一边有些不满的问：“为什么不让我把影分身解开啊我说。”

佐助对鸣人这种连自己的醋都吃的行为毫不理会，他分开腿好让鸣人能进入得更深，同时抬头与影分身接吻，影分身将舌头伸入佐助嘴里，卷起舌尖一下一下舔舐佐助的上颚，引得佐助发出粘糊的鼻音。方才在换体位时佐助就将衣裳全部脱下，现在鸣人能看见佐助背部流畅的肌肉线条，且在影分身抠弄佐助乳头后，佐助的蝴蝶骨还会随之耸动，鸣人伸手按了按，俯下身在佐助背部隆起的肉与骨上轻轻咬了一口，使佐助抽息一声，然后他站直腰，摇动胯换着角度在佐助体内抽插起来。

因鸣人快速凶狠的节奏，再加上之前快感的堆积，很快佐助就有些站不住了，他双膝微曲地抵着沙发，身后鸣人却握着他的髋骨迫使他塌腰抬臀，又空出只手来捏他的臀肉，时不时还用拇指探入臀缝拉扯他的穴口，佐助感到自己被逼近极点，但此时他双手撑着都尚且摇摇欲坠，若分出只手来抚慰自己的阴茎，肯定下一秒就会摔在影分身身上，于是他双眼迷蒙地对上影分身的视线，语带恳请唤道：“鸣人……”

影分身眨了眨眼，伸手在一旁的沙发垫下摸了几下，摸出一个没开封的避孕套，他解释说：“佐助你肯定不想射得到处都是吧，会很难收拾的说。”然后一手抚摸佐助抽动的小腹，一手拿起避孕套放在嘴边，牙齿咬住塑料包装的锯齿线轻轻一撕——

佐助呜咽着闭上眼，努力忍下射精的冲动，他低下头，睁开眼看影分身将避孕套展开，却还是在阴茎刚被触碰的同时就射了出来，随后他手一软，狠狠摔在影分身上，影分身嘭得一下消失了，而身后的鸣人压在佐助身上，伸手及时接住快要滑下的避孕套的同时也达到了高潮。

鸣人伏在佐助背上歇了几秒，然后小心翼翼地退了出来，将自己阴茎上的避孕套退下来，打个结后扔在地上，接着他转身坐在沙发上，伸手把佐助揽过来靠在自己身上。

佐助平缓自己的呼吸，等待余韵过去，他感受着鸣人的手指沿着自己的乳晕打转，却懒得开口制止，随后他听见鸣人莫名笑了起来，他向后看了鸣人一眼，鸣人的视线扫过他湿漉漉的股间，忍笑说：“没什么啦，只是突然发现，我和佐助也变成‘肮脏的大人’了我说。”

就算听了回答，佐助也完全没弄懂鸣人在笑什么，他懒洋洋地躺在鸣人身上，问：“面码的事——”

“本来我就没真打算改的，现在这样也挺好的嘛，”鸣人将下巴摁在佐助肩上，“他和佐良娜可懂得好多同龄小孩不懂的东西呢。”

虽然并不觉得懂得这些事值得骄傲，但从开始就没觉得自己做错了的佐助在确认鸣人态度后放过了这个话题，他昏昏欲睡地说了句“待会儿你收拾”，就放任自己抵着鸣人的头闭目安睡过去。

-完-


End file.
